Life With The Akitties
by Arcatamous
Summary: Rachael and Vanessa have to live with their abusive uncle. Until one day when Rachael brought home a box fill with kittens and these kittens saw what happen to Rachael every night when her uncle came home. Anyway, then when Vanessa's friend mom took Rachael to the hospital, Vanessa found out that her friend also found and is caring for 10 kittens. Who are they? Oc romance included.
1. Strange Kittens

Long life With The akitties

_Author: Arcatamous_

_Prologue_

_16 years old Rachael lives with her 12 years old sister, Vanessa, and her abusive uncle, Henry. Vanessa and Rachael's parent died in an accident and her uncle was the only one who would take them in. He uses Rachael as his maid and beat her up every time he comes home drunk. With the will to protect her little sister and to live, Rachael took everything her uncle throws at her. Knife, punches, kicks, she takes it all. She is also work part-time job and save enough money until she could by a small apartment where her sister and she could live peacefully, or until her big brother, David, return to take them with him._

_Chapter 1: Strange kitties_

_Rachael POV_

I was walking on the street with my best friend, Kaley Light. We are walking from work from the famous restaurant called, "Angels' Wings". It is around… 5pm right now. Kaley and my shifts end at 4:30 and I have to get home before _he _comes home.

"Hey, is he going to beat you up again," Kaley worried, "You know, you should call the police."

I shook my heading smiling weakly, "it is fine. Until I can find a place to live or David comes home, I have to stay strong and take in everything he gives me."

She just sighed and head towards her home. I found myself walking home alone. Along the way, I stop by Stator Brothers to by some food supplies for dinner and a few packs of aid kit. What should I make for dinner?

MEOW!

I stop my track. I follow the one sound into an alley way and found a large cardboard box. I glance inside to find….10 cute little kittens! I almost shriek, but cover my mouth. The 10 little kittens were sleeping soundly. Who would leave these kitties out in the cold when it is winter right now? I sigh and pick the box up gently and took it home. Vanessa would love and she would have something to play with.

-At Home-

I walked inside to find Vanessa practicing her violin.

"Hey Vanessa," I whispered, closing the door behind me.

She turns and smiled, "Welcome back, big sis!"

I shush her. Vanessa was confused until she saw what was inside the card board box.

She smiled and set the box on the floor, "Could we keep them?"

"Maybe," I told her, putting on an apron and started preparing dinner.

I set a large bowl of turkey soup and plate of mash potato on the table. Then I start to fry some fishes for the little one. When I was done, I brought the plate and set it on the floor. I then slowly reach into the box to take one out when one suddenly opens its eyes. I snap my hand away, startle by it. I turn on the light by the living room and something caught my eyes. The 10 kitties are all in different color. The one that opens its eyes was an orange color with grey eyes that have rings in them. There was one that is yellow, one that is red, another that's blue, one is black, one is grey, another that is dark blue with a white rose by its ear, one that has a green body, but its head is half black and half white, another one that is black with an orange swirly face; like a lollipop. And the last one is brown.

After the orange kitty opens its eye, the rest of the kitties slowly open them. The dark blue one has light blue eyes. The grey one has violet eyes. The black one has red eye with weird symbols in them; the red one has red eyes, the yellow one has blue eyes, the green one has lemon green eyes, the brown one has light turquoise eyes, and the lollipop kitty has one eye red and the other black.

"Sis, don't they remind you of someone," Vanessa asked, also startle by their color and eyes.

"Hm… yeah, they do," I replied, placing my index finger on my lips.

We sat in silence for a while until…..

"The Akatsuki," we both yelled at the same time.

The Akatsuki is a group of criminal from an anime that my sister and I watch. The name of the anime is _Naruto_. It is really cool and these little kittens remind me so much about the Akatsuki.

"Hey," my sister plopped up, "Let's start naming them"

"Good idea," I agreed looking at the black cat with orange swirly.

Vanessa clapped her hand, "This orange one is Leader, the dark blue one is Violet, the green one is Blood, the brown one is Money, the grey one is Pervert, the black is Crow, the other blue one is Sushi, the red one is Puppet, the yellow one is Blaster, and this one who look like Tobi name is Lollipop!"

I giggle quietly as Vanessa told them their names.

"Alright," I told Vanessa, "Go eat dinner and I will put away your violin."

She nodded and ran into the kitchen. I sigh and took the violin and put it back in the case, put all the music sheets away, and took the violin and the music sheets upstairs. When I came back down, the little guys were staring at me. I smile warmly and brought the plates full of fishes and set it down in front of them.

"Here," I said, "Eat up."

I then went back into the kitchen to join with Vanessa. We luckily finish before my uncle came home. I helped Vanessa take all the kittens up to her and my room.

BANG!

I could hear the front door slam open. I sigh as I slowly walk out of the room.

Vanessa grabs my arm and pleaded with tears beginning to run down her face, "Please don't go down there. You will get killed!"

I sighed and knock her out with my hand.

I then brought her to her bed and apologized, "I am sorry. I have to do this if I don't want him coming after you."

I then saw the little kittens staring at me with confuse eyes. I gave them a warm smile and told them to stay in there; and with that, I left to _serve _my abusive uncle.

_Third POV_

As the _kitties_, or more like the Akatsuki that was turn into kittens, saw Rachael left, they start to wander the small room.

"This is a strange room," Deidara spoke up.

Then Pein agreed, "And such a strange girl."

Then all of the Akatsuki members stare at him. He quickly glares back at them and they all went back to their business.

RUMBLE!

BANG!

CRACK!

There were a lot of noises downstairs.

"That's it," Hidan exclaimed, "I am going down there and find out what the f**k is going on!"

He race outside of the room as quickly as he could before anybody else could stop him. Itachi and Pein ran after him, following closely.

When the three assassins got down to the living room, they saw Rachael cover in blood!

"What the f*** is going on around here!" Hidan screamed.

They also saw a man with brown hair, holding a kitchen knife. The knife he was holding was bloody. Pein, Hidan, and Itachi then glance at Rachael. She was clutching the right side of her stomach with her left hand; kneeling on her left leg. Rachael was breathing heavily.

"_This girl is being abuse,_" Pein and Itachi thought.

Suddenly, the man spotted the 3 Akatsuki and slump his way towards them.

"What is this," he growled, 'We don't take in pet."

With all his power, the man swung the knife towards them. They were about to dodge it but Rachael steps in and took the blow. She yelps in pain as the man pulled out the knife.

"Hah," the man smirked, "You got gut to interfere with me…maid."

"_Maid,_" the 3 male kitties thought, startles.

"Sis!" a high voice squealed.

Pein, Hidan, and Itachi then heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Vanessa came jumping out of the stairways and kicks the man, which is her uncle Henry, in the face. Henry fell backward as Vanessa landed gently by her sister.

Vanessa kneels down and asked, worried, "Are you alright?"

Rachael nodded lightly with a small smile. Vanessa smiled in relief and help Rachael up the stairs. Pein, Itachi, and Hidan follow behind quickly. When they all got up to the room, Vanessa slam the door close and lock it up tight.

"Leader," Konan called, walking over to him, "We found some shurikens, two pouches full of kunai, and two long katana in this room."

"Very good," Pein, or Leader, nodded.

She bow down and follow Pein to Rachael who is lying on her bed. Vanessa was carefully bandaging Rachael's wounds.

"Thanks f-for saving m-me," Rachael panted.

Vanessa eyes were fill with tears as she spoke, "Shh. Don't talk; just rest for me please. Please, just rest yourself. I will go and get the ambulance right now."

"No," Rachael stopped her, "Don't call for them. I will be fine."

"No, you are not okay," Vanessa argued, "Rachael; you have been like this every night ever since mom and dad died 9 years ago. Please, you have to go to the hospital now."

There was a long silence between the two.

Rachael then sighed, "Alright, I'll go; but w-we don't have a p-phone or anything to co-communicate to the hospital."

"Leave that to me," Vanessa smiled, picking her sister up onto a piggyback.

"What are you d-doing," Rachael asked her.

Vanessa answered, opening the window in their room, "After mom and dad died, I have been practicing on my strength, speed, and stamina; also adding my martial skills and sword fighting, I have grown stronger than all of the students in my school, except for Van, Tiffany, and Esmeralda, and most of the adults' natural abilities. Now, I will put them to the use."

"You are ju-just like a shi-nobi in_Naruto_," Rachael laughed quietly.

Vanessa turned, "Thanks sis. Now come on."

"W-wait," Rachael stopped her again, "What about the li-little guys. They wi-will be killed."

Suddenly, all of the Akatsuki meowed at the two siblings and start jumping out of the window, one by one.

"Okay,' Vanessa amazed, "That was awkward."

"Let's go," Rachael whispered.

Vanessa nodded and jumps out of the window and landed gently and quietly on the ground, next to the 10 kittens.

"Okay," Vanessa began to think, "The hospital is 2 miles from Van's house and Van's house is 4 miles from here, so that makes 6 miles. Alright, here we go!"

Vanessa begins to run and run. Rachael looks back to see the kittens hot on their trail.

"_Something about those kittens seem really odd,_" Rachael thought, looking suspiciously at the 10 kittens.

Even though the Akatsuki were transformed into kitties, they still have their speeds, strengths, and ability to use jutsu and fight. They all were following right behind Vanessa and Rachael. Suddenly, Vanessa jumps onto a roof and started to hop from one roof to another.

"What the," Rachael yelped, surprise, "Where in the world did you learn this?!"

"Oh, I learn this from Van, Tiffany, and Esmeralda," Vanessa replied, "Those three are wicked awesome!"

She starts to quicken her pace and then stopped at a what-seem-to-be sky blue house. The light is still on. Then, the kitties landed behind Vanessa and follow her to the front door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The door opens to reveal a 12 years old girl with long black hair, violet eyes, peachy skin; wearing a white mini skirt with a yellow strap undershirt.

"Vanessa," the girl spoke what are you doing- oh my heaven some in!"

Vanessa thanked as she ran in, "Thanks Van."

Van nodded and closes the door behind her.

She then called out, "Mom, could you take Rachael to the hospital!?"

When Van's mother came out of the kitchen, she gasped in horror and ran to get a sweater and her car keys. They then went into the garage.

Vanessa put Rachael in the car gently and pleaded, "Please take my sister to the hospital as quick as you can."

"You are not coming?" Van's mom asked.

Vanessa nodded, "I have to take care of something."

"What could be more important than your sister?" Van's mother startled of what Vanessa said.

Van butted in, "Mom, we have to hurry!"

"Alright," her mom nodded, got into the car and dashes towards the hospital.

After she left, Van plainly stated, "You are going back to your uncle's house t collect your stuff, aren't you?"

Vanessa sighed, "Yes."

Van turned, "I'll help you. It should be easy since we have…you know…._that._"

Vanessa smiled brightly, "Okay, but first; what time is it?"

Van checks her watch, "It is 10 pm."

"We have an hour until my uncle wakes up," Vanessa replied.

Van then wondered, "How do you know that?"

"It's always like this every night," she returned, "He beats my sis, I beat him, he wakes up at 10 and leave the house to see if me and my sister went somewhere."

Van started to laughed, "Wow…that is crazy."

"I know," she smiled as they both walked into the living room.

Suddenly, they saw the Akatsuki growling at a group of 10 colorful kittens. The other 10 colorful kitties were also growling at the Akatsuki.

"Wow, where did you find those?" Vanessa questioned, pointing at the kitties standing opposite to the Akatsuki.

Van answered, "I found them today…in a cardboard box in front of my door steps. Hey, did you know your kittens look like the Akatsuki and my kitties look like Team 7, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru?"

"You're right," she agreed, "Hm, something seems odd about them."

Suddenly, all the kittens glance over at the two girls. They just plainly stared back at them.

Silence came upon the living room until Van broke it, saying, "We should be leaving to get your stuff, Nessa."

Vanessa, or Nessa, nodded and they left the house, leaving the groups of kittens to glare at each other.

_Kittens POV_

The Akatsuki was glaring straight at what Van said is true, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Kakashi. What in the world just happen?


	2. Kittens Names

_Chapter 2: Kittens Names  
_

_Kittens POV_

As the two group growl at each other, they move slowly around the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi growled at the Akatsuki.

Hidan shouted, "We? So what the f*** are you all f***** doing in this f***** place?!"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "We ask you first!"

_Third POV_

CLICK

The kitties turn and saw a tall boy with dark brown hair boy with highlights walk in through the front door.

The boy spoke take off his shoes, "Hey mom, I am-what the!"

He then saw the kittens on the floor.

He starts to rub his head and called, "Mom, are you here?"

He then walks into the kitchen and saw a note.

The boy took it and read out loud:

"_Dear Kevin, _

_I am taking Van friend's sister to the hospital. You know, Rachael; she have been stab on the back and she was bleeding a lot. I have taken her to the hospital. You take care of the kittens and the girls. I will back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"What!" Kevin exclaimed.

He then rushed upstairs to find the girls, but he found no one.

"Where are those brats?!" Kevin frustrated.

He then stare at the kittens, and wondered, "Hm, where in the world did Mom and Sis find 20 kittens?"

Then the front door open to reveal Vanessa and Van. They were carrying a bunch of stuffs.

"Where were you!?" Kevin yelled, "I was so worried! First, Mom tell me that Rachael was hurt and then you disappear; what is going here?!"

"Bro," Van called, "Chill; we went to get Rachael and Vanessa's stuffs. I think they will be staying with us for a while."

"V," Kevin started, "When you told me you know the Ninjas' way, I believe you and promise to keep from Mom; but this is too much. You left without leaving a note? How could you?"

"Dude," Vanessa practically yelled, "You told him?!"

"Yeah, I told him. He is learning it, too. I am sorry," Van sighed, "Anyway, we are keeping these 10 little kittens!"

"What," Kevin confused.

Vanessa joined, "There are 10 kitties that are mine and Rachael."

Kevin nodded, understanding, "So by the way, did you name the kitties yet?"

"No," Van answered, shaking her head.

Kevin sighed, smiling, "Well let's name them. Mom said yes to keeping them, right?"

Van nodded as they sat down on the wooden floor.

"Okay," Van began, "This yellow one will be…..Sunshine."

Kevin continued, "This brown with weird eyes reminds me of…..Byakugan."

"Ooh, ooh," Van said, picking up a pink kitten, "This one is Sakura, because she look like one."

"Okay," Kevin continued, "Hm, this red one is with light-seaweed colored eyes is…um, this one of sand somehow. Okay, your name is Sand."

"Um, could I name one," Vanessa questioned shyly.

The two siblings nodded and Vanessa picked up a silver one and said, "This one is Wolf."

"Next," Van exclaimed, "This blue one remind of…..an emo jerk."

Vanessa, Kevin, and all the other kittens fell down, while the blue one glare at Van.

Van laughed, "Just joking; this is very cute and adorable. It will never be something like that. Let see; your name will be…..Night, because you remind of the night sky and a knight in shining armor."

The blue kitty shows a hint of pink when Van kisses his nose.

Kevin began again, "This reddish brown one will be Porcupine. This green one will be"

-"Leaf," Vanessa and Van shouted.

Kevin nodded and Van picked up a brownish one with red marking on its face and canine teeth, "That's odd; why would a cat have dog's teeth. Oh well, your name is Dog."

Vanessa picks up a dark brown cat and said, "Pineapple."

Kevin and Van glance at the kitten in Vanessa's hand and nodded, "Agreed."

"Okay," Van stated, standing up, "We have name the kitties. Now, we will see who keeps who. Mom said that she doesn't want to keep one so it's between you and me."

"Well," Kevin remarked, "Lady first."

"Yay!" Van hugged Kevin and shrieked, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Okay, I will take Night, Sand, Byakugan, Wolf, and Dog."

Kevin nodded and said that he will take the rest.

RING!

Kevin stood up and answered the phone.

"Alo," Kevin said, in vietnamese, "Me; ya, Vanessa va Van o day voi con ne. Rachael o binh vien co sao khong me? ….Ya; ya, ya con biet roi. Ah, Me; Vanessa va Rachael co the o nha minh duoc khong… Tai sao vay me? Tai sao khong duoc?"

(Hello, Mom. Yes, Vanessa and Van is with me. How is Rachael in the hospital?...Yes; yes, yes; I know Mom. Oh and Mom, Can Vanessa nad Rachael live with us?...Why, Mom? Why not, Mm?"

Van took the phone and said, in vietnamese, "Me oi, chi Rachael bi thoung la tai vi cau cua chi do. Chi bi danh dap moi bui toi khi cau chi Rachael ve nha sien.…Vanessa ke cho con nghe. Con xinh Me, co Vanessa va chi Rachael o vi minh di.…..Me nho khong, minh co mot cai phong trong o nha ma…Duoc ha me. Cam mon me!"

(Mom, Rachael was hurt because of her uncle. She was abuse every night when he comes home, drunk…Vanessa told me. I beg of you, Mom; let them stay…..Mom, don't you remember we have an empty room in the house…They could, Mom? Oh thank you, Mom!)

Van hung up and turns to her hopeful brother.

"She said yes," Van squealed, hugging her brother.

Kevin's face light up and exclaimed in excitement.

Van turns to Vanessa and told her, "Mom said that you and Rachael could stay. Here, we have a room for you two. Let's take your stuff there."

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled, "Now my sister won't be harm anymore."

Kevin pat Vanessa's head, smiling, "I would have never let that happen to your sister if I knew."

"I," Vanessa skeptically repeated, smirking.

Kevin then stuttered, flushing, "I-I mean w-we."

"A-huh," Vanessa smirked, leaving with the stuffs and into the hallway.


	3. Living With The Dacron Part 1

_CHAPTER 3: DIVING WITH THE DACRON- Part 1_

_Third POV_

Vanessa has finished unpacking her and her sister's stuff and rearrange the room a little.

"Hey Vanessa," Van called, "my brother is taking you to the hospital. I'll have to stay here and take care of these little guys."

Suddenly, Sand, Knight, and a few others poke their heads into the room, meowing.

Vanessa nodded, "Okay. Good luck taking care of them."

"No sweat," Van smiled, "and says hi to Rachael for me."

Vanessa puts on a sweater and ran out to where Kevin, who is sitting on a motorcycle. Vanessa got on and wave good bye to Van, who was standing by the door. After the two left, Van shut the door and turns to the kitties.

_Van POV_

I shut the door and turns to the little kittens who is staring strangely at me.

"20 kitties," I sighed, smiling, "Not so bad. Now listen, all of you. I need to train so stay far from me."

The kittens stare at me, confuse. I giggle lightly as I went into my room and change into my outfit. So about the ninja thing; I found it, the ninja book, at my family mansion in Vietnam. Well it was a little strange and awkward at first, but my bro and I got use to it. We started the ninja thing a few months ago when we came back from our vacation in Vietnam. When Kevin and I started school again, I couldn't wait to show the book to Tiffany and Esmeralda. Those two are my best friends and so is Vanessa. I trust those threes so I showed them the book. We had fun practicing at night and when I found out about Vanessa's abusive uncle, I was piss off. So I gave her a few more ideas and technique she could use to stay safe from her uncle. Oh, I also found 4 long katana, 40 pouches fill with kunai and shurikens, and 20 empty scrolls. I gave the two katana, 20 pouches, and 10 scrolls to Vanessa and Rachael. I know they are going to need it. Well now that I have explained most of the mystery, time for my practice. I walk outside into the backyard and began my training. I first started with the taijutsu. Then I practice the ninjutsu; and last but not least, the genjutsu. It was hard work alright. I was supposed to practice with Vanessa, Kevin, Tiffany, and Esmeralda, but Kevin took Vanessa to the hospital, Tiffany went to Las Vegas, and Esmeralda is in Mexico with her grandparents. Well that left me alone. I then heard meowing after my 2 hours of practicing. I then saw Wolf came outside with Knight, Sand, and Byakugan. My breathing began to slow down.

I knelt down and smiled, "Do you need me for something, little ones?"

They then tug me gently towards inside the house. I follows them and when I came inside, I saw….


End file.
